U.S. Pat. No. 6,080,076 discloses a torque sensing limited slip differential which includes a carrier element, two sideshafts as well as two groups of differential gears. The differential gears are rotatably supported in cylindrical pockets in the carrier element, which cylindrical pockets extend parallel to the axis of rotation. The side gears and the differential gears comprise helical gears, as a result of which there occur friction forces when the two side gears rotate relative to one another. In this way there is generated between the two axle shaft gears a torque-dependent locking moment which leads to the speeds to be adjusted to one another. Such limited slip differentials are offered and distributed under the name of Powr Trak differentials.
US 2006/0160652 A1 proposes a similar limited slip differential in the form of a end gear differential having a coupling with a ramp assembly arranged between the two side gears.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,585 discloses torque-sensing limited slip differential with a carrier element. There is provided a plurality of planetary gears which are rotatably held in the carrier element and rotate jointly therewith. The planetary gears engage a hollow gear on the one hand and a sun gear on the other hand. The hollow gear is connected in a rotationally fast way to a coupling gear via helical gears, so that axial forces are generated when the gears rotate relative to one another. The axial forces are supported via friction discs relative to the carrier element, as a result of which there is achieved a locking effect.